Titanic 2: Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater
by SeleneAlexandraCorvin
Summary: This starts out on April 15, 1913. Exactly one year from the day the Titanic sank. Jack Dawson is found alive, but frozen. Scientists exploring the underwater tragedy find his body frozen in the Northern Atlantic where Rose had watched him sink to the bottom thinking him to be dead. What will happen when she hears on the news that her lover is alive after all?
1. Reunited Lovers

Jack was frozen at the bottom of the Atlantic and he was found alive this morning. I saw it on the news. I'm so relieved considering I thought he was dead. I hope there's more news soon. I can't wait to see him again. I never married because I love him too much. It's been a year since that fateful night.

* * *

_It has been two days since Rose found out about Jack being alive. She has watched the news every day waiting for more information on his condition._

I was making lunch when I heard the news suddenly say that the scientists were bringing Jack into the pier. I stopped what I was doing and grabbed my coat rushing to the pier to pick him up. Surely he can't forget me.

Once I got there, Jack walked onto the platform of the pier yelling my name. I was shocked to see him after a year, but I was so relieved. No matter how long it was since the sinking, I knew that I would always love Jack Dawson. I took his last name to hide from Cal and my mother after boarding the Carpathia. I hope he won't be mad when I tell him.

"Jack! Jack, it's me, Rose!" I yelled and waved hoping he'd see me.

Jack did and smiled. I ran into his arms crying tears of joy and relief.

"Rose!" He whispered relieved himself.

I just sobbed into his chest and then he pulled away slightly to look in my eyes. "Jack, it's been a year. Well, tonight, it would be. I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much." I managed to say. "I couldn't marry anyone, Jack. I love you too much."

"Oh, Rose, it's ok. I love you too. You know that don't you?" He asked me hopeful.

I hugged him tight and just nodded. I can't believe this is really happening. The man I truly love is standing here holding me and standing here alive. ALIVE. It's unbelievable. "Lets go home, Jack. Maybe we can eat and then maybe we could..." I trailed off and looked down.

"Home? You want me to come with you?" He asked astonished.

I blushed and looked at him. "Well, yeah. I told when the ship docked, I was getting off with you. Did I not?" I asked blushing more.

He just smiled and chuckled. "Yes. Yes you did." He said.

"Jack, I took your last name. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I don't mind." He said chuckling.

I took his hand and we went to my car. Once we got to my, now our apartment, I finished making lunch and we talked about what happened in the last year while we ate.

"How you liking your new free life?" He suddenly asks.

I looked at him and smiled. "I love it. But I still feel like Cal will stop at nothing to find me and take me for his own."

"Rose, it's ok now. I'm here." He said reassuringly.

I got up and sat on his lap half smiling. "I know." I said as I cupped his face.

Jack kissed me softly and passionately. I kissed back with the same amount of passion and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jack put his arms around my waist and held me close. Neither of us wanted this moment to end.

_Jack started to kiss down her neck and Rose moaned softly._

"Lets go upstairs and clean up." Rose managed to get out breathlessly. "We can, umm...get a bath or shower."

Jack pulled away and looked at me unsure. "You umm..." He trailed off and blushed a little.

"Yes, Jack." I said and blushed a little myself. "It's not like you haven't seen me, you know."

He chuckled and whispered, "I love you, Rose DeWitt Bukater Dawson."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too, Jack Dawson." I replied happily.

I finally dragged him to the bathroom upstairs and we let the tub fill. Once filled, Jack kissed me tenderly as we got in. We cleaned each other and dried off. I went to get dressed and I suddenly felt warm, strong arms wrap around my naked waist.

"You're beautiful, Rose." Jack whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at his warm breath along my neck. I love it when he does that. I don't know how he does it. He just does. He kissed my shoulder from behind and layed his head on it. "Jack, we need to go shopping and get you some clothes." I finally managed to speak.

"Can't it wait?" He asked sounding a little disappointed that I won't have sex with him now.

"No. You really need clothes. I'll pay for them. Don't worry. Which by the way, I found I actually like working for money. It's entertaining and not so boring." I said sincerely.


	2. Heartfelt Surprises and Breakdowns

_It has been four hours since Jack and Rose went shopping. They just got home and finished eating dinner. They are now getting ready for bed._

__"Rose, you alright?" Jack asked me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I said not totally convinced myself.

"I can tell you're not, Rose." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "What's bothering you?"

I couldn't speak. My voice caught in my throat and I just hugged him breaking down. I couldn't stop my tears from flowing down like a stream.

Jack started stroking my hair and tried to comfort me. "Shhhhh. It's alright, Rose. I'm here."

I just sobbed into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again, Jack." I managed to finally say.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Rose, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said and rocked me kissing my forehead.

I pulled away after five minutes and looked at him my eyes all red and puffy from crying. He wiped my last few tears that had fallen and looked at me leaning closer. I just stayed still and waited. Jack started to kiss me softly, yet passionately and I kissed him back letting my eyes slide close. Jack deepened it and pulled me down onto the bed. I felt like the time Jack and I made love in the back of the car a year ago on the Titanic. I pulled away. "Take me to the stars, Jack." I whispered in his ear.

"Gladly, My Love." He said smiling and kissed me again.

After two minutes, he pulled away again. "Remember the promise you made me before I sank?" He asked.

I looked at him a little confused. "Which one?"

"The one where I said you'll make lots of babies." He replied.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled mischievously. "What?" I asked confused.

"You're doing that with me." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and started attacking him with all the love and passion I had.

* * *

_It's been two weeks since Jack and Rose reunited. Jack has gotten a job as an artist to draw posters for the plays the theatre puts on. Rose finally got a job as a moving picture actress. Jack wants to take Rose out for a special dinner tonight and propose to her._

__"Hey, Rose. Ready to go?" Jack asked anxious.

"Almost. Can you help me with my corset?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Sure. Here." Jack quickly helped me put my corset on.

"Thank you, Jack." I said turning around.


	3. The Dinner and Proposal

_At the restaurant Rose and Jack sat at their table in silence for the first ten minutes_.

"This is so nice, Jack." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Umm...yeah." He said nervously.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You sound nervous."

_Jack stands up and takes a small box out of his pocket. He gets down on one knee in front of Rose and she gasps._

__*Is he doing what I think he's doing?* I thought as I gasped.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater Dawson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked with slight nervousness in his voice.

I teared up and let the tears fall. "I...I..I... yes." I stuttered happily. He got up putting the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Rose." He said after pulling away.

"I love you too, Jack." I replied and smiled wiping my tears away.

The waiter came to our table at that moment and Jack sat back down in his seat. "May I take your order of drinks, please?" The waiter asked.

"Red wine will be fine. Thanks." Jack answered.

"Bottle or a glass?" He asked.

"Bottle, please." I answered. "Ice in one glass as well."

"Sure." He said. "I'll be right back." And with that, he left.

I looked at my menu and saw that the portions were enormous. "Jack, do you mind sharing a meal? Their portions here are too big for one person." I asked.

"Sure, Darling. What would you like?"

I looked at the menu again and said, "Shrimp and lobster combination platter."

"Alright. That's cheap. Not that I would mind if you picked something more expensive. This is my treat to you."

"Jack, I want to save money. Do you remember the promise you made me on the bow of the Titanic?" I asked hoping he wouldn't have forgotten.

"I said we'd go to Santa Monica and I'd teach you to ride a horse like..."

I cut him off saying with a southern accent, "A man."

"And chew tobacco like a man." He replied with the same southern accent.

"And SPIT like a man." I finished with my southern accent and laughed. Jack laughed with me.

The waiter came back with our drinks and set them on the table. "Here are your drinks. And are you ready to order?" He asked.

"We're gonna share the shrimp and lobster combination platter." Jack said.

The waiter wrote down the order and took our menus and left. "Wine, Darling?" Jack asked as he picked up the bottle.

"Yes, please." I said with a smile.

Jack poured the wine into both our glasses and handed me mine. "Thanks." I said.

"To our future together and our life-long dreams." Jack said raising his glass.

"To our future family." I said raising my glass.

"And to our future family." Jack finished.

* * *

Later after we ate and started to head to the car, I looked at Jack and smiled big. He grinned back lovingly. "I loved tonight, Jack. Thank you. I'll never forget this."

"You deserve the best, Rose. So you're very welcome." He replied and opened the car door for me.

I smiled again and got in. Jack shut my door and got in on the other side. We got home about thirty minutes later and Jack escorted me inside. We went upstairs to our room and jumped in for a bath.


	4. Pregnant and Ruth DeWitt Bukater

_It's been a week since Rose and Jack were reunited. For the last four days, Rose has been throwing up every morning and Jack is very concerned._

__This is getting ridiculous. I can't even keep my breakfast down. "Jack, I think maybe it's time you take me to the hospital." I said after throwing up the last of my breakfast.

"When's your next menstrual cycle?"

I thought about it for a minute and realized I'm two days late. "I'm two days late."

Jack quickly grabbed his coat and handed me mine. I followed him out to the car and he rushed me to the hospital. We got there about ten minutes later and ran in. "I need a doctor right away." I said to the nurse behind the counter.

"What's the problem?" She asked looking at me.

"I've been sick every morning for the last four days and I'm two days late on my cycle." I said sternly.

"Just sit over there for a few minutes. I'll page the first doctor available." She said and pointed to the seats against the wall.

We nodded and sat down. Jack sighed and I looked over seeing his worried face. I lightly layed my right hand on his shoulder in order of reassuring him. He looked at me same expression still plastered to his face. "Jack, it'll be ok. I promise."

"What are we gonna do if you're for sure pregnant? I mean, I'll be excited to be a father, but what about the life we talked about?"

"If I am pregnant, we'll wait until the baby's old enough to ride the roller coaster and we'll do it as a family." I said reassuringly.

Jack sighed again then put his head in his hands to try and think. I wish I knew what I could do to help him understand better. Suddenly the doctor called for me and Jack and I stood up to follow her.

"Lay on the bed, please and take off your pants." She instructed.

I did so and layed there. Jack sat on the chair beside the bed and gently took my hand in his. The doctor came back with some sort of cord looking thing and hooked one end to the computer. She looked at me and held up the other end. "This is a sort of ultrasound device that goes into the uterus and gets a picture of the baby that shows up on the screen. It's the only way to see it before you're at one month." She said. "You're gonna feel a slight pressure."

I gasped at first. "It's cold." I stated calmly.

She brought up the picture on the computer screen and Jack and I looked over. There was a small dot that looked like the size of a half grain of rice. "Congratulations! You're pregnant." She said.

I looked at Jack who suddenly smiled. I smiled myself and giggled. "We're having a baby." I said softly.

Jack looked at me and bent down kissing me softly. I smiled through the kiss and pulled away. "I love you, Jack Dawson."

"I love you too, Rose." He said smiling.

* * *

We got home and Jack started the fireplace. I went to start making lunch in the kitchen. I was in the middle of chopping spinach when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. "Smells good, Baby." Jack said.

"I'm making spinach stuffed shells. It's my grandmother's recipe." I said and he pecked me on the cheek. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. I stop what I'm doing and tell Jack to finish while I go get the door.

When I open the door, I see my mother standing there. "Mother?!" I asked shocked.

"Hello, Rose." She pauses and looks at me. "Well, invite me in. Rose, don't be rude."

"Sorry. Come in." I let her in and shut the door.

"Who is it, Love?" Jack asked coming in from the kitchen.

I go and stand by Jack and intertwine our hands. "My mother." I whispered in his ear.

"You're still with that third class rat!?" Mother asked coldly and pointed to Jack.

"He's not a rat, MOTHER. He's the most wonderful man alive. I don't care about money. Jack taught me that money can't give you happiness and he's right. I'm happy because he makes me happy by loving me for who I am. I love him and I'm marrying him." I said and Jack pulled me closer.

"Cal has been looking for you. He's a much better match for you. He has money and can support you."

"I don't love Cal. I never did. I never will. I love Jack and always will. I'm marrying Jack and we're having a baby. I don't care about Cal's money or Cal. I care about and love Jack and that'll never change. I'm perfectly happy living in this small apartment with the man I truly love. He loves me and I love him." I said coldly and defensively.

"I'm taking you home, Rose. Lets go." She said.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with YOU!" I screamed in anger. "I AM home!"

"Then I'll tell Cal and have him come down and get you himself." She said walking out the door.

I let go of Jack and ran to our room. I bawled. I was angry and upset. How the hell did mother ever even find me? "AAAHHH!" I screamed in anger and fear.


	5. Moving to Chippewa Falls and Dinner

I bawled and screamed for hours. After about three hours, Jack came upstairs and knocked on the door. "Rose, Sweetheart, you ok?" He asked with concern.

I just kept bawling into my pillow. Jack walked in slowly and sat on the bed next to me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I ignored him and just sobbed. "Rose, it's alright. I won't let them take you away. I promise. I'm here to protect you and our unborn child." He said rubbing my back.

I finally looked at him and hugged him tight. "How did Mother even find me?"

"I don't know, Hunny. But she won't take you away from me. I promise. I love you, Rose."

"I love you too." I sobbed into his chest.

Jack stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I just sobbed into his chest until I couldn't breathe and coughed trying to catch my breath. "I want to move." I suddenly said.

"Where to?"

"What about Wisconsin? Where you grew up."

"Chippewa Falls?"

"Yeah."

"You want to see the place where I grew up?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Alright. We'll do it. When do you want to move?"

"As soon as possible."

"Ok. We'll start packing tomorrow. I'll see you in a few. I'm gonna go start making dinner."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." I replied and he left.

* * *

I went to the bathroom and washed up and got a quick shower. A few minutes later, I went downstairs to find Jack making steak and mashed potatoes. "Smells good."

Jack turned around and pecked me on the lips. "You deserve the best, Darling."

I just smiled and sat down to read a book. _Underworld_. It's about a war between vampires and warewolves known as lycans. I like the love story in it because it reminds me of my relationship with Jack and how we're from two different worlds. It's the love between a vampire named Selene and a human just turned lycan named Michael. Selene is going all out to try and save Michael from being killed by her dark father Viktor and her supposed partner Kraven. Michael kissed Selene and now she knows she has a connection with him, she just doesn't know how.


	6. Cora Cartmell's Surprise Visit

I just got to chapter seven when Jack put a plate down in front of me. "Here you are, Hunny."

"Thanks, Jack." I said putting my bookmark in the book to put it aside.

He smiled and sat across from me. We started to eat and the doorbell rang. I stopped eating and went to get the door. "Who is it?" I asked approaching the door.

"Aunt Rose?" I heard a child's familiar voice ask.

I opened the door and looked down to see a little six year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. I realized it was the girl Jack danced with at the steerage party on the Titanic over a year ago. "Cora?" I asked shocked. "Cora Cartmell?"

She nodded and hugged me tight. "I'm on the streets alone."

"How have you survived all this time?" I asked.

She pulled away and looked at me. "People let me stay the night and feed me. My age I guess is why." She said.

"Jack!" I called picking Cora up and shutting the door.

Jack came in from the kitchen. "Yes, Rose?" He asked.

"Look at who survived." I said.

Jack finally noticed the child in my arms. "Cora?"

"Hi, Uncle Jack." She said smiling.

Jack smiled and took her from me to hug her. She hugged him back. "Girl, where's your parents?"

"Dead. I have been living on the streets for the last year alone. I couldn't find you or Rose. So I had to fend for myself."

"Well, now you'll stay with us." Jack said.

"Jack's right, Cora. We'll take care of you." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

We both nodded and smiled. "Of course." We said in unison.

"Yay!" She said excitedly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Hunny." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Lets go eat. You hungry, Cora?" Jack asked.

"Very."

We took her to the kitchen and got her a plate. She sat on Jack's lap and ate since Jack was already done. I finished mine and put my plate in the sink. I sat back down and read my book. "Aunt Rose?" Cora asked.

I looked up from my book to look at her. "Yeah, Cora?"

"Can you take me shopping for clothes?"

"After you finish dinner." I said.

She nodded and quickly finished. "Ok. All done."

I bookmarked my spot and put the book down. "Lets go get you cleaned up a bit first." I said taking her from Jack.

Jack put her plate in the sink and started the dishes. I took Cora to the bathroom to clean her up. "There we go." I said finishing up washing her face. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Lets go." She said hopping off the counter and dragging me downstairs.

"Jack, we'll be back soon." I called to him as Cora dragged me out the door. "Cora, slow up, Hunny."

She slowed down a bit. We got to the clothing store and went in straight to the little girls section. "Do you prefer skirts or dresses?" I asked.

"Dresses. Then pants for the winter." She told me.

I nodded and looked for pants while she looked at the dresses.


	7. Telling Cora the News

After an hour of shopping, I got Cora ten outfits and five pairs of shoes. We just paid, so we're headed home now. "Aunt Rose, thank you for doing this." Cora said.

I looked at her and smiled. "You needed clothes and a place to live. Uncle Jack and I aren't going to just throw you out on the streets. Besides, you're too young to do that. We love you and we'll take care of you." I told her straightforward.

She smiled and then ran in the house. "Uncle Jack!" Cora called excitedly.

I walked in behind her with the bags and set them down. "Jack, we're back. Where are you?" I called.

"Bedroom, Darling!" I heard him call from upstairs.

We walked upstairs to Jack and I's room. "Hey."

"Uncle Jack!" Cora squealed with happiness jumping on him.

"Oof." Jack sounded from the force of Cora's jump.

"Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?" Jack asked chuckling.

"Aunt Rose bought me ten outfits!"

Jack looked at her. "Wow!" He said.

She just smiled and I sat beside Jack on the bed. "Don't worry, Darling." I said to him. "It was only twenty dollars."

He smiled relieved. "Cora, there's something we need to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" She asked curious.

"We're moving. Tomorrow morning." I said.

"Where?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. It's where I grew up." Jack told her.

"It'll only be until Cal and my mother can't find us." I said. "Once we're safe again, we're gonna move to Santa Monica, California."

"Cool." She said.

"Lets get ready for bed. We leave in six hours." Jack said.

"Ok." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bathroom.

I helped her get a bath and wrapped her in a towel taking her downstairs to get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.


	8. Chippewa Falls

_The next day, Rose got up and shook Cora._

"Cora." I said lightly shaking her. "Wake up, Baby."

She stirred and opened her eyes stretching. "Morning, Aunt Rose."

Jack came in with breakfast and handed it to us sitting down. "Morning, Darling." I said kissing him softly.

"Morning, Rose. Morning, Cora."

"Morning, Uncle Jack." Cora said and ate her breakfast quickly.

We all finished five minutes later and Jack took the dishes down to the kitchen to clean them and I got ready. Jack was ready in ten minutes and Cora brushed her teeth. We left the next minute to the train station. When we got there, Jack went to buy the tickets. "Three tickets to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin."

The man gave him the tickets and he paid. We boarded the train and sat down. It was gonna be a one day ride.

* * *

The next afternoon, the train stopped at the Chippewa Falls train station. "Welcome to Chippewa Falls." The conductor said over the intercom.

I found Cora Sleeping and woke her. "Cora. Hunny, wake up." I said lightly shaking her.

She opened her eyes groaning. "What is it, Aunt Rose?"

"We're here, Darling. Time to get up." I said.

She got up and took my hand grabbing her suitcase with her other hand. I grabbed mine and we followed Jack. "Close your eyes, Rose." He said.

"What for?"

"It's a surprise."

I smiled curiously and did as he asked. Jack guided me with his hands and when we stopped, he told me to open my eyes. I did and gasped. "It's beautiful. But where are we?" I asked.

"This is the house I grew up in." He said smiling.

I smiled and looked at him. "Are we gonna live here?"

"Yes. I thought you might like to."

"I would love to." I replied.

Jack walked up to the door and knocked. A blonde woman with long hair and green eyes similar to Jack's opened the door. "Jack?!" She said pulling him in for a hug. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you, Little Brother." She said pulling away.

Jack laughed then pointed to me. "Janette, I want you to meet my fiance' Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"Hello." I said.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." She replied then looked at Jack. "Come in." She said stepping to the side.

We stepped inside and she lead us to the sitting room. "You look to be in shock." Jack said to Janette.

"A little. I never thought you'd ever settle down." She admitted.

"Well, I am. We're engaged. We're also expecting a baby." He said.

"And this little girl here, Cora, we're adopting shortly." I added.

"Oh. How wonderful. How'd you two meet?"

I looked at Jack hoping he'd know what to do. He nodded indicating we should tell her. I looked at Janette and sighed. "We met on Titanic."

She gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Rose survived."

"I thought Jack had died. He was frozen and not breathing. But on the one year anniversary, some scientists found him and thawed him out. I went and picked him up. We've been together ever since." I said.

"Wow!" She gasped.

"We've loved each other since before then though. Before the sinking. Ever since Jack saved me." I said and squeezed Jack's hand.

Jack smiled and Janette looked at us. "Aww. Can you guys start from the beginning?"

"I was engaged to a man named Caledon Hockley and we were in first class. I loved him at first because he was sweet, but then as time moved on, he became abusive and controlling. My mother Ruth forced me to marry him. My father died and left us with a lot of debts. Me marrying Cal would've fixed that. But I never loved the man. Mother was forcing me into the marriage. We were in Europe for an engagement trip. We were riding Titanic home and after we docked, we were gonna marry. But the first night on the ship, I felt like I had to get away. I wasn't thinking and I was gonna jump off the stern of the ship. Suicide." I explained.

"I on the other hand, won my ticket in a lucky hand of poker. It was in third class. The first night, I was smoking out on the deck. I suddenly heard footsteps and crying and looked up to find that it was the beautiful redhead I saw on the upper deck just before we took off earlier that day. I saw what she was about to do and I knew I had to save her. I told her the story of when I fell through the ice on Lake Wissota while ice fishing with Dad. Telling her how cold the water was."

"I had second thoughts after that and he convinced me not to jump. He started to help me back over and he introduced himself. So I introduced myself and started to step back over the railing. I slipped and Jack never let go. He kept hold. I screamed of course terrified I might fall. Caledon came down with two officers just as Jack got me over. They all thought he tried to rape me. Jack was about to be arrested and I fixed it by telling them he saved me. Which is the truth, but I half lied telling them it was because I was leaning too far over the railing to see the propellers." I said and giggled at the memory.


End file.
